theepicworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Stones
One fort remains in humanities struggle against the demon hoards. 20,000 years ago volcanoes emerged from the ground and from within them came many demon beast. The world which was once covered with civilized humans was put on the retreat for many years and eventually was forced down to one city 3,000 years ago. This last city has a population in the millions and trains almost every citizen to fight. Demons can be defeated and turn into a stone with a unique incription to identify the type of demon that was killed. Humans can then merge with the stone and transform their body to have the combat abilities of the demon. His mission; kill the demon king who is spawning the infinite waves of demons. Brutus is reincarnated to this world as the son of a soldier who was killed defending the city. With his infinite power and enhancer abilities, Brutus must complete his mission. Brutus was placed in a lower class unit for the combat academy. Because his father was killed in a small battle, it was estimated that he would not have very much strength either, and would not be able to merge with a strong demon spirit. From the age of 3 years old, everyone in Brutus's unit was being taught how to identify demons. Being able to identify a demon and know when to attack or retreat is one of the most important things in this world. Most of the F rank demons were easy to identify, they looked like harmless animals, but they could still take a bit out of a human. Once at B rank though, demons start to have non-physical forms which made identifying them almost impossible. For the next 5 years, the identification of demons and plants was the focus of Brutus's education in the combat academy. At 8 years old, the person is then able to start training technique for weapon handling. Many weapons are taught at the academy. Demons have many types of armors so it is important to know how to defend against them. Brutus was an expert at all weapons, which surprised everyone. Because of his lineage, Brutus was forced to stay in the lower class unit even still. At 15 years old, Brutus and his unit was sent out of the city to do some practice demon fighting. They practiced identification of demons and what attacks they could use and identifying plants and what potions they could make from them. When lower level demons came nearby, the unit would all attack at one, but they had some higher rank people guarding them just in case. Right now, everyone in the unit was given the rank of 1 star. The star system goes all the way up to 7 star, but it would be almost impossible for anyone to get that rank, and even 5 star was difficult without a powerful demon spirit. The unit trained on mostly F and E rank demons. Brutus's unit consisted of less than 20 people, all of them under 3 star rank. 3 years later at 18 years of age, the members of the unit were ready to obtain their own demon spirit. By capturing the demon stone of a killed demon, a person could integrate with the demon spirit to use it's abilities in combat. If the demon was stronger than the person though, the demon would take control and use the abilities of the human. Once a demon spirit was integrated, it could not be pushed out and forever became a part of that person though, so many of the strongest warriors did not get demon spirits until they had reached 4 star rank and then get stronger so they could get a second one at a higher rank. This is the reason so few people reached 7 star rank. Long ago someone was able to reach 7 star rank, and they had saved their demon spirit integration for until they reached 6 star rank. Over the next 2 years, the people in Brutus's unit integrated with demon spirits they killed and gained new powers like armored body or increased strength. Brutus and a few other people in his unit though did not merge with any demon spirit. At 20 years old, the unit became a nomad assault unit. The purpose of the NAU was to travel long distances retrieving plants for making potions and to kill low rank demons before they could get stronger. Day 1: We moved almost 30 miles today. Some of us already have demon spirit integration, the fools, they only have 1 star ranks. For this journey we will be going 400 miles out to gather plants. Must be some special plants. Day 2: We fought some demons today. It was tough, but no one died and we made it safely 30 more miles. Day 3: Things were a little tougher today. We lost one person to the demons, but we found some plants that can be used in healing potions. Only did 20 miles today. Day 4: Looks like we are going to be losing a person every day. Something came from the sky and someone who had integrated with a demon spirit that made them able to jump very high. It's a shame we are two people down. We managed to make it 35 miles today. Day 5: Things are getting strange. We checked the maps and we should be far enough from the volcanoes so that the demons are low rank, but for some reason they are getting harder. We did not lose anyone, but several of use got hurt. Only 5 miles today, I don't think we will be traveling very far.